Saito La Valliere Hiraga
Saito La Valliere Hiraga (ラ·バリエール平賀斎藤 La Valliere Hiraga Saito) is the Bigboss of Trigear Family. He was originally from Earth (specifically Tokyo, Japan) before he became Louise's familiar. Saito's Partner In order for Saito to have a weapon, Louise buys a tawdry sword, which is actually the talking sword, Derflinger. Derflinger later revealed that he was once the partner of a Gandalfr from six thousand years ago, and being partnered with Saito is no coincidence. Apperance Saito is a young man with blue eyes and black hair. He wears a blue, loose, long-sleeved jacket-like top with raised collar. He wore a pair of jeans and a pair of blue, white-colored soled rubber shoes. Personality Saito's personality is commonly cheery yet he blows up easily when anyone is vulnerable, especially Louise. Though he wishes to go back to his home, he acclimatizes to his peculiar new status comparatively quickly. Background Before coming to Halkeginia, Saito had an ordinary life. Plot At the time of the summoning, he had just picked up his laptop after attempting to get it repaired in Akihabara. Walking home a portal of some kind opened in front of him; and Saito's curiosity getting the better of him, he touched it and was sucked through. At first, Saito had no idea where he was, and was thoroughly disoriented. When he arrives on the other side however he is made to sit and obey like a normal household dog. When the bond of him being her familiar, involves having a kiss with the familiar, he is quite shocked at why they do it. In the anime, he also could not identify nor understand the language the students were speaking, but after Louise attempts to cast a silence spell on him that fails, he could understand and communicate with others as though they were speaking Japanese. It is not clear whether he was actually gifted with full knowledge of their language, or whether the misfired spell was similar in principle to a universal translator. This was not the case in the light novel though, the portal between his and louises world allowed him to understand the Halkegnian language. He understands like the names of the characters, the language spoken by them is also French. Relationships Saito also has a bit of a troublesome and somewhat complicated tendency of getting involved with women. Strange and oddly sexual things happen when he seemingly becomes intimate with another girl. A few examples are when Kirche or even Siesta try to gain his attention, by mostly sexual seduction. When he meets or speaks to an attractive girl, he is often only noticing her chest in a few instances. This is actually one of the main reasons why Louise treats him so poorly as he is expected to be perfect in every way in her childish mindset. Although he acts a bit perverted at times, this does not mean Saito does not think of Louise. Similar to how she feels whenever he is becoming intimate with another girl (specifically with large breasts), Saito can get very upset when it comes to Louise and other men. He dislikes Julio for his "snobbish" interest in Louise, especially since he is adored by all the other young girls in Tristain Academy (including Louise). He becomes extremely jealous and calls him a bastard whenever he tries to touch Louise or gain her attention. When Wards was introduced into the series, Saito took an immediate dislke to him since Wards was engaged to Louise. When his friends dragged him into a hole to peep at the girls while they were bathing, Saito was extremely protective of Louise and stopped them (punched them all in the faces) before they saw her. He uses the name "My Louise" several times in the light novels when he feels jealous toward other guys. This is definite evidence of his strong feelings for Louise. His partner, the talking sword Derflinger, was also the partner of the familiar Gandálfr from six-thousand years ago. His advice and comments never reflect well on Saito. Saito protects Louise because he is her familiar, and it is later shown that he has feelings for her as well, claiming "All that he is good at is protecting her". He is revealed to be a Gandálfr, a familiar who exists to protect a Void Wizard as they cast their spells. Even when this fact becomes known to Louise, she still physically assaults him, while Saito is seen often shrugging it off as his fault. Saito was given the nickname "Our Sword" by the head cook in episode three, where Louise takes Saito into town to purchase a weapon for him, which happens to be the legendary sword Derflinger. At the end of Season 2 he is killed in battle but is revived by a fairy (who was in fact the same fairy who revived Guiche). They both think they were save by a fairy, but the fairy is really a elf Tiffania. Powers and Abilities There are Runes inscribed into Saito's hand as a result of his being bound to Louise. They read (ガンダールヴ Gandāruvu). These runes glow when his Gandálfr powers activate. As a Gandálfr, Saito has the ability to use any object that was made with the intent of being used as a weapon at an extremely high level of skill. He also becomes significantly stronger, faster and tougher. Even weapons that he had never touched before, such as a M-72Law and a World War II Zero Fighter, can be instantly understood and utilized. This physical augmentation fades more or less instantly when he stops using the power, which can result in him falling unconscious if he'd been wounded previously. That he can only use items specifically crafted for the purpose of weapons was revealed by Derflinger after a failed attempt to use an ornamental sword. It has not been made clear whether Gandálfr powers could be used in conjunction with purely magical weaponry such as a wand or a staff. Even with these abilities he doesn't defend himself at all against Louise's constant beatings. At the beginning of the third series, the magical runes on Saito's hand mysteriously disappear because of the events of Season 2 and Saito's position of Gandálfr is in question. Thus he loses the power to use weapons expertly and becomes annoyed that he can no longer protect Louise. He regains the power of Gandálfr when he is re-summoned by Louise. With the return of runes, Saito is knighted for the feat of stopping an entire army by himself, and given a hero's welcome at the Academy. Saito is named after Gennai Hiraga who is an Edo period Japanese scientist, and his name is written as "ability man." In the light novels it is revealed that not only is Saito the familiar of Louise, but also the familiar of Tiffania. Tiffania being another void user like King Joseph de Gallia, the Pope of Romalia, and the Founder Brimir. The introduction to Zero no Tsukaima F confirms this showing by having all the void familiars posing in front of the void users. Saito is scene in a dramatic stance in front of both Louise and Tiffania who are wearing priestess atttire. Trivia Also Known As *Gandálfr *Lífþrasir *Saito Chevalier de Hiraga *Our Sword (by Marteau) *Darling (by Kirche) *Dog, Perverted dog, Stupid dog (by Louise) *Water Flea (by Louise) *Low Creature (by Louise) *Mr. Knight (once by Cattleya) *Partner (by Derflinger) *Lord of De Ornielle (by Queen Henrietta) *My Ivaldi (by Tabitha) *Brother (By Julio Chesaré) (Novel) Category:Characters Category:Male